


Ondine and Kagami: Snippets of Life

by Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever



Series: Swordfish [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Badass Kagami Tsurugi, Bisexual Ondine, Cute, Death, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fire, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Love You, I Ship It, Knights - Freeform, Lesbian Kagami Tsurugi, M/M, Mermaids, Mornings, Multi, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Ondine (Miraculous Ladybug) has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parenthood, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Triplets, Twins, War, burn scars, himbo Le Chein Kim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Ondine X Kagami drabbles/oneshotsRequest what you like, just no NSFW!REQUESTS OPEN, PLEASE COMMENT ON THE FIRST CHAPTER
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Ondine/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Swordfish [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001499
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	1. Domestic Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Request what you like, no NSFW please!! 
> 
> Also, in here there may be references to another fic I wrote called "Just Keep Swimming, Until You Can't" and I encourage you to read that first so that some background knowlodge can be known about Ondine first!  
> You don't have to tho, I just encourage you to.

Kagami opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. A red tuft of hair was peaking out from the covers next to her, the sun was shining through the gap in the blinds, and there was someone standing at the foot of their bed. Wait, there was someone standing at the foot of their bed? Kagami sat up, but softened when she saw the girl standing there.

"Good morning, Julien" she said, greeting her daughter. "Where's Ivy?" at the mention of the other twin, the boy ran into the room, jumping on top of the sleeping figure. Ondine nearly cursed as she was woken up by her son, laughing when she found out it was him. She sat up and engulfed Ivy in a hug, Julien climbing onto the bed in between the two wives.

"What are you little sunshine's doing in here so early in the morning?" she asked, bright and happy for she was used to getting up nearly everyday with the sun.

"MOMMY IT'S OUR BIRTHDAY!" Ivy nearly screamed, energetic and hyper. Julien nodded and began to jump up and down on the bed. Julien and Ivy had been polar opposites since the day they were born. Ivy had his mother's brown eyes but his Mommy's red hair, and then Julien had Kagami's blue hair and Ondines green eyes. Even though the former was quiet and reserved, nothing compared to her brother, the two were still a packaged deal. Where one went the other followed, and it was honestly adorable.

"Oh really?" 'Mommy' said now, scooping up her children so she was holding one eight year old in each arm. Even after their schools years were left way behind them, she never gave up swimming, hence still being muscular. "And what do the birthday children want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes please," Julien mumbled, nodding as her parent gestured her to go and wait in the kitchen. Ivy followed his sister out of the parents room, leaving the two adults in peace.

"Good morning, Princess," Ondine said, walking over to her wife. Kagami stood up and met her in the middle, greeting her with a kiss.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked, smiling.

"I always do when I'n next to you!"

"Love, I'm serious. Any nightmares?" The redhead only smiled.

"Nothing too bad, you don't have to worry," she said, dropping a peck on her lovers forehead.

"I am still going to," the ravenette answered, gazing up lovingly into the others eyes.

"MOM! MOMMY! ARE YOU COMING?" Ivy called across the house, not hearing how his parents began to laugh under their breath.

"Duty's calling," Ondine said, still snickering a little. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	2. That was Hot

Ondine knew It was a good idea to come to fencing practice with Kagami. The pool was closed for cleaning, and she had nothing else to do, so why not tag along? But here she was, standing on the sidelines as she watched her girlfriend fight in scarlet red.

Kagami and her had only been dating for a couple weeks now, but it felt like she had known the girl forever. Everyday, hour, minute, and second spent with the her felt like absolute heaven. Now, she watched as the girl took down yet _another_ opponent, and jumped up, cheering for her. The swimmer girl giggled when she saw the other take off her helmet and blush a little, it was always a win when she got the normally serious girl flustered.

Kagami made her way to her, helmet underneath her arm. For a second, the redhead was scared she was going to get chewed out for hollering too loud, but what happened instead took her by surprise.

  
"Do you want to try?" She asked, placing the tip of the fencing sword underneath Ondine's chin, carefully lifting her head up to make eye contact. Slowly, she felt her face begin to turn as red as her hair, and she heard Adrien and the rest of the class cooing at the sight.

"Y-yeah, sure," the taller managed to get out, only stuttering once. Kagami curtly nodded and turned around, gesturing her girlfriend to follow.

 _That was hot,_ Ondine thought, shaking her head to get it out of a daze. She shakily stood up and followed after the other teen, wondering what in the world she had just got herself into....


	3. Pep Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was inspired by a prompt by Rai from the Nathmarc discord, where u can join using this link: https://discord.gg/4Y8Zk5vXta

Kagami was going to be at her swim meet today, so that meant Ondine was a nervous wreck. Having her crush watch her from the sidelines? Now that was more scary than fire itself! What if she messed up? What if her bathing suit got crumpled and caught in the wrong spot? What if she didn't think she could swim good? 

With her mind swimming with what ifs and possibility's Ondine began to pace, back and forth, back and forth. There was nobody else left in the locker room, so she had all the peace she needed until her meet started back up. What if she hurt herself? What if Kagami accidentally saw the burn scars on her chest and stomach? What if-

There was a knock on the door, bringing Ondine back to her senses. 

"'Dine?" She heard, knowing that the voice belonged to Kim. "The match is starting, you and me are up!" The words struck cold fear down the girl's spine, she couldn't be up now! 

"U-uh are you sure? I-I don't think I can go up," she said, nervous. She heard a small sigh before the door opened and in walked Kim himself, covering his eyes tightly. 

"Are you sick or something? Because I can always-"  
  
"No, I'm not sick Kim, thank you, but..." Ondine trailed off. "But the girl I have a crush on is here and I want to impress her." Kim seemed to light up at the words and he grinned a smile so contagious that the redhead couldn't help but smile too. 

"Well, why don't you just be yourself? Everybody love's you!" he cried, throwing his hands up before slamming them once more against his eyes. "I'm sure whoever your crush is came because she wanted to see you being you!" God, Kim was such a himbo it was hilarious. 

"Thanks, Tank," she said playfully punching him in the shoulder. Kim nodded and bounced on his heels, turning around. 

"Now let's go! You have a girl to impress!"


	4. The New Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Royalty au tiiime!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have relaized I have written almost all of the fics in this tag, but i wiLL DO IT IF I HAVE TOO
> 
> ALSO THE PROMPT IS LOOSELY BASED OFF OF THIS, BUT I WENT A DIFFERENT ROUTE: https://promptsforthestrugglingauthor.tumblr.com/post/175175896806/writing-prompt-518?is_related_post=1

Ondine was the daughter of the King of the land. She was a caring and kind soul, known to the citizens as "The one who listens and loves." She was meant to have an arranged marriage with Prince Kim kingdoms away, but it was terminated soon after he met Prince Max. 

The girl was passing through the courtyard today, her skirts swishing around her ankles, when she heard a commotion from the other side of the grass. It sounded like metal crashing against metal, and it had peaked Ondine's interest. 

Quietly, she snuck her way over to the sound, hiding behind a large hedge in the shape of a bunny. She gasped at what she saw. 

It was the head of the royal guard Marinette, nicknamed Ladybug at her gentle nature, sparring against someone she had never seen before. The knight had crimson red armor with a long sword, and they seemed to be well trained. They were winning, making quite a match for Ladybug, and the rest of the guard was watching from the sidelines.

"That's the new girl," came the startling voice behind her. The princess flinched when she heard Adrien, also known as Chat Noir for his ability to sneak up on people. "She came asking to join, and m'lady is accessing her skills."

"She's good," Ondine mumbled. 

"She is, but is she as good as our Ladybug?" The question was answered soon later when the head guard played her final move, making the newbie fall to her knees and her sword a few feet away from her. 

"Kagami, do you yield?" Mari asked, her own weapon pressing gently on the girls chest. When the other didn't respond Marinette nodded and held out her hand, taking the silence as a yes. The newbie ignored it and stood up on her own, scanning the crowd. Her gaze seemed to land on the princess and she nodded, before taking off her helmet.

Ondine's breath hitched at the sight of her beauty, her sparkling hazel eyes, her raven hair, she was dazzling... 

"Thank you for having me," she said, turning to Marinette and then the princess, bowing. "It was an honor." Kagami turned and began to leave the grounds to return home, but stopped when she heard a pleading voice call out to her. 

"Wait! You don't know if you made it to the guard or not!" the redhead shouted, making herself known to all the others.

"I have lost the battle, I believe that means losing a spot to fight," Kagami merely stated. Ladybug took off her own helmet and shook her hair out, holding her hand out (this time for a handshake). 

"Don't be silly!" She said. "You fought well and unlike I have seen before! Kagami Tsurugi, if you except, you are to join the guard. You must be ready to give your life to protect the royal family, to fight and make sacrifices. Are you prepared?" 

There was a pause as everyone waited, yearning to know if there would be a new knight. Slowly, the swordsman gave a small smile and moved to Marinette, shaking her hand. 

"I will do whatever it takes," she flicked her gaze to Ondine, and winked, "to protect and serve."

The tan girl felt herself blush a little at the small movement, and she hid her face in her gloved hands. In the back of her mind, she knew that the new knight was going to impact her life, weather she liked it or not. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just got another idea for a different fantasy au, so there might be another one coming, idk


	5. Queen in Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw: Death but it's not explicit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the same universe of the last drabble, years later where everyone is older. Ondine and Kagami are queens, but Kagami rode into battle with the royal guard (as she still is part of it) and Ondine was told to stay in her chambers in case Kagami dies.

Ondine was hiding in her chambers when she felt it. The feeling was like a giant punch to the gut, and she knew what happened even before Sabrina, her advisor, came to let her know when to leave. Without hesitance, the queen ran through the castle, booking it straight for the hospital wing.She burst through the door and a sob escaped her lips. 

The war against the rival kingdom had finished, and they had won...but at the cost of the bruised and broken soldier's laid before her. Alya, Rena Rouge, was at the bedside of Nino, Carapace for his easy going ways. She was weeping, both at the pain of her injury's and of her husband. Marinette and Adrein were sitting with their lover Luka, known as Viper for his sharp tongue. 

They all shifted their gaze to land on the royal, face falling somber as they watched her head to the other end of the room. 

Marc, the main healer, and his helper Nathaniel examined Kagami, who's eyes were closed and face was pale. Ondine wailed and took the hand of her lover, tears falling onto her more red than usual armor. She glanced up and met the eyes of Marc, who only sighed and shook his head, embracing his own partner. 

The Queen's heart dropped at the confirmation and she fell to her knees, her sobbing could be heard echoing across the land. Sabrina moved forward and settling her hand on her back. The room stayed like that for a while, grim and dark. 

It was only after a new guard came bursting through the room that the atmosphere began to change. 

"My Lord!" He had cried, gaining the attention of the now numb queen. "Enemy forces are right outside the gate, wanting to storm the grounds! What should we do?" 

All the injured knights turned to the redhead, waiting on her orders. The war was supposed to be over, but the others were poor losers it looked like. Instead of calling them into battle, the adult only stood up and stared straight ahead. 

"How many are not wounded?" She asked, monotone. 

"Um-only a handful of us, but we are ready to do as you say." 

"Good." In a swift move, the woman reached for her crown and placed it carefully next to her wives head. She leaned down, kissed her forehead and turned back. Her determined and cold gaze startled everybody in the room. 

"Bring me my horse. I am to ride into battle with the one's who serve to protect." There were gasps as Sabrina spoke up. 

"You can't be serious-" 

"I am. And I mean it," Ondine stood tall and she scanned the room. "I will avenge all of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am bullshitting my way through this au and everyone can tell lol


	6. What if...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if the fire happened when Ondine was a teen, and not a child?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not so confident in this one, but hey!
> 
> TW: Death

Ondine and Kagami were sitting in the kitchen, laughing and having fun, when the front door opened and slammed against the wall. The two froze, Ondine's father not supposed to be home until later that night. 

"WHAT'S UP, GAY'S!" Robin screamed, stomping through the house until he made it to where the two girls were. 

He had long red hair, the same shade as his twin, but it went down to his collar bones instead of the girls pixie cut. If he cut his hair, they would look exactly the same, same tan skin, same freckles, the same person! He wrapped his arms around her now, giving her a noogie, Ondine protesting jokingly the whole time. 

Kagami giggled at the gesture, she was always getting surprised with her girlfriend and her brother's dynamic. She was an only child, but all she knew was siblings fighting each other as that was all she saw in media. Seeing the two get along so well made her heart soar. 

"Come on, Birdie!" Ondine cried while giggling, shoving her brother away. "Get off!"

The boy grinned and did what he was told, reaching into the fridge and grabbing a yogurt. He sat himself on the counter next to Kagami, devouring the food without a spoon, causing his sister to sigh and rub her temples. 

"Robin, what and I going to do with you?" She asked. 

"I don't know Riptide, maybe lend me your eyeliner?" 

"I didn't know you wore makeup," Kagami uttered, turning to the teen sitting next to her. 

If you were to look close enough, it was true that he was wearing. He had a thin line of eye liner making small wings at the ends of his eyes, but it was hard to see because of the heart shaped glasses he wore. He also adorned a white beanie and a choker with spikes all around it. That along with the open graphic button up he wore with a pan flag pin and the bar going across the top of his ears completed his outfit. 

"Experimenting, I need to wear it for theater so why not wear it all the time?" He replied matter of factually. He jumped off the counter and threw his empty yogurt container in the trash and grabbing his phone from his back pocket. 

"Did you get that role, by the way?" Ondine asked, hopping on the counter and taking his place. 

"What are you trying out for?" Kagami asked. Robin grinned. 

"Be More Chill, I want to be the Squip," he thought for a second. "Or Rich, Micheal would be cool too though..." 

Robin trailed off and checked his texts as Ondine explained what the musical was to her girlfriend. 

"A computer that implants itself in your brain?" The bluenette confirmed. "That sounds ridiculous. How would that work in the real world?" 

Ondine shrugged. 

"It's a musical, who knows anymore." She turned to Robin who was taking out a large pot and filling it with water, placing it on the oven and turning it up to high. "What are you doing?" 

"Dad texted, he isn't going to be home for dinner like usual," he said. "So he asked me to make some pasta. Now!" 

He shooed the girls off the table and pushed them out of the kitchen. 

"Leave so Birdie can do his work! Go to your room and make out or something!" He added on, turning back to the stove and hitting it as it was making weird noises. 

Ondine sputtered at his words and turned to Kagami, her face red as she took her hand and led her to her room. They stayed up there for the rest of the day, that was, until a loud bang was heard coming from the kitchen and the smoke alarm went off. 

The swimmer startled and leaped off her bed where her and Kagami were totally not doing what Robin joked about. She turned to her girlfriend with a panicked look and she flung open the door, coughing at the sudden smoke that flew in bundles into the room. 

Kagami grabbed Ondine's arm and pulled them both to the ground, crawling to the nearest window. With only a little struggle it slammed open and both girls tumbled out of it, coughing and hacking. 

"Are you-you okay?" Ondine asked in between coughs. Kagami nodded and turned around to get their surroundings. It was then that she noticed something-or someone- was missing. 

"Where's Robin?" She asked, watching as Ondine's eyes widened and she cried out, knowing her brother was still inside the house where all the smoke was. As people began to crowd around the fire, the firefighters weren't there yet, so Kagami took things into her own hands. 

"Ondine, stay here, I'll be right back," she muttered, turning back towards the house. Without anymore warning she raced back into the house...right into the fire. 

The redhead cried out for her, but a neighbor grabbed her before she was able to run after the Tsurugi. Every second that she was in the house Ondine grew more and more worried. Was she dead? Hurt? Trapped? 

It was then that someone tripped out of the front of the house, and finally the swimmer was able to get out of her neighbors grasp, racing to whoever it was. She wrapped their arm around her shoulder and helped them down and to the street where everyone was gathered. 

In the better light she could see their long hair and soot covered outfit more clearly, noting it as Robin. She sobbed with relief and hugged her coughing brother, minding the burns on his arms. He recuperated, glad his sister was okay.

"H-hey Riptide," he muttered as best as he could. "I-I think the oven's broken.." 

The girl gave a weak chuckle to what he said as the firefighters arrived. Three of them raced into the house as another approached the twins. 

"Is there anybody else in the house?" He asked. It was then that it hit Ondine. 

"Kagami," she whispered. "KAGAMI! SHE'S STILL IN THERE!" 

She turned to run in, but once again she was stopped, but this time it was by Robin with tear streaks cleaning his dirty face. He wouldn't let her go no matter how much she struggled and tried to get away. Finally she went limp and fell to the ground, rubbing her eyes as she sobbed. 

Robin sat down next to her and placed a protective arm around her back. They stayed in that position until the heroes that once were in her house came back out...with a body in one of them's arms. 

Kagami was there. Limp in their arms. Covered head to toe in the same substance as Robin. Ondine leaped up to run, to see her, make sure her worst fears weren't true, but an EMT got in her way, asking meaningless questions about her health. 

She wanted to scream, to cry, to beg to see Kagami alive, but she was swept away before she could. 

  
That's why Ondine never found out she was dead until later that day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used this as a practice for another fic, so like....yeah there is gonna be some mistakes.  
> And in other words, writing Kagami is hard.


	7. Bonus Robin

Lookit the boy! This is what he would look like if he was still alive~

Mind you, I have an idea where it's "what if Robin survived?" and if that is so and in that au he survives he would have more burn scars all over his body, but also some on his face. 

I like to think of him as a more chaotic Luka. Loves his sister and her friends to bits and will protect them no matter what, but he will not hesitate to tease them and prank them. He is loud and energetic and loves theater!! He does have some beef with his father, however, as he is always working. He never brings it up that much however as he doesn't want to make his sister uncomfortable. Suuuuper passive agressive but also likes to point out the obvious. 

Picrew here: https://picrew.me/image_maker/94097


	8. I Would Swim One Thousand Miles For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow happy 2021 everyone!
> 
> Tw: Talk about Scars and scarring, injuries related to fire
> 
> THANK YOU TO MY FRIEND CRYPT AND KOPY FOR HELPING ME COME UP WITH THIS!!!!

Ondine shifted from where she was laying, trying not to get caught. She flicked her tail behind her, only slipping a little on the slick rock. She rested her head in her hands, admiring the view of the other girl just around the corner up ahead. 

"Good morning, Lover Girl," came a voice suddenly to her left. It startled the mermaid and she fell from her perch with a shout. She adjusted to the water and placed her hands on her lips; although she couldn't stay mad at her brother for so long. 

Nathaniel was the youngest of the triplets, yet he had one of the longest tails. All three of the siblings had the same pattern, but there was at least one or two differences in them. 

Each tail had thick black and white stripes, starting with the latter and ending with it again. On the white parts where small white dots, outlined with black to see them better. 

Unlike most other mermaids and mermen as well, the end of their tails were funky. The tails split into two long cords with clear webbing in the middle that went halfway up between the two to keep them connected. They were wishbone shaped and black, with white circles lining the sides. Ondine was born with two more stripes on her covering her chest, one black and the other white with polka dots. 

The differences between all the red heads tails were how straight the stripes were. Ondine's wrapped around her nice and neat, whereas her brothers were different. 

Nathaniel's were slightly curved with an indent in the middle, like versions of seagulls you see in the distance, fading into the sunset. Robin's were wiggly and the complete opposite of his sisters; they were like the edge of a wave coming up to the sand. 

Speaking of the chaotic boy, he swam over to his family, as best as he could that is with the state if his tail. 

When him and Ondine were little they visited the surface, just to take a look, when something they never thought would happen, happened. 

They were snatched from the ocean, as they were thought to he violent and murderous creatures. The two were thrown into a bonfire, Ondine was able to escape back then but Robin was not so lucky. Somehow, after years had passed, Robin found his way back home...how he won't say and may never in the trauma he was given. Not only did it leave him mentally scared, but physically as well. 

Ondine thought the large pinkish reddish burn scar on her stomach was bad, but Robin was much worse. 

Most of his right cheek was a scar, it bleeding down to the side of his neck, standing out against his tan skin. His left shoulder was the same, but his while right arm and armpit was a scar as well. His hand was the only part of that limb mostly un touched. The teens upper left chest was hurt as well, his right hip too. His back was a burst of the aftermath of the flames, as he was thrown in with his back the first thing getting burned. 

Robin's tail wasn't left untouched either, as in three different spots (his hip, the joint where, if they were human, their knees would be, and near the very end) were dead scales and broken flesh. It was agonizing, according to the boy, to feel the scales come off and leave a wound behind. It looked like picking off a scab too early, leaving blood and scarring behind. 

The eldest by a few minutes had a hard time swimming and staying afloat as one of the cords at the end of his tail were ripped in half; the webbed part was burned as well, looking like a small animal had eaten it's way down to the middle. 

Because of this, he was appointed a guardian fish that was too help Robin, a swordfish named Stab. He was tough and quiet, yet when he spoke up he was snarky and sarcastic. To know when he was on duty-which was almost all the time-he adorned a piece of seaweed wrapped around all of his fins. Robin wore matching ones on his neck and wrists. 

The redhead was currently leaning on the fish now, Stab indifferent to it. 

"Having a sibling meeting without me?" He asked with a smirk. "Is it how much of a bi disaster our sister is?" 

The girl in question turned red as Nathaniel spoke up. 

"That's rich coming from the boy with both a human and a hybrid boyfriend!" He responded, jokingly. 

"Yeah, sure, but you're still pining for that human boy, Marc right? At least me, Luka, and Adrien are already together." 

"Oh please," Stab interrupted. "You're all so gay and useless It drives me insane sometimes!" 

Everybody paused at the notion before they all began to laugh, the noise so loud and rambunctious that it could be heard above the surface. 

"Who's out there?" Came a stern voice. 

Robin grinned and popped his head up and out of the water, before he gasped and came back down. He was suddenly as giddy as a five year old on Christmas Eve and he leaned against Stab, clutching the large fish's top fin. It was a signal to start to swim as Robin began to swish his tail as best as he could, Stab moving as well to help greatly. They sped away quickly to the shore with Ondine and Nath following in confusion. 

It was only when they got closer and someone jumped into the water that they realised what was going on. Luka, a human and mermaid hybrid, made a splash as his legs turned into a shiny blue tail of his own, making the distance to his boyfriend and clutching him in his arms. 

Stab could only go so close to shore, being as big as he was, so Luka was always there to relive that. The two embraced and ignored the shorter's siblings as the musician brought his lover to the shallow part of the shore. He placed him down and quickled willed his tail into legs. He shimmied into his pants and picked up his love once more, placing him on the warm sand. They were in a more secluded area of the beach, so there was very little worry of being caught. 

A blond came around the corner, Adrien, and the slid into the sand, resting next to his merman boyfriend. The three talked with Ondine, Nathaniel, and Stab close by in the water. The latter two were about to leave when suddenly Adrien called out for two more people to come join. 

"Kagami! Marc!" He shouted. "Come meet Robin and his brother and sister!" 

Only a few minutes later did the two come around the corner, Ondine's breath hitching. 

Kagami. That was the beautiful lady from earlier that morning. Kagami...

"What is it Adrien?" She asked, listening to whatever he was saying before she followed to where he had suddenly pointed. In the redheads direction. _Right at her._

Not ready to be seen, the girl dived back under the water, wringing her hands together. She reached up and dragged Nath under as well, the boy only getting a little irritated. 

"Come on, I was just admiring Marc in his bathing-wow you really are anxious for meeting her huh?" He said, watching as his sisters green eyes blew wide and she nodded. 

"You really want to meet her?" She nodded once more. "Like, really, really, _really,_ want too?" 

"Yes Nathaniel! I do!" She finally stated, before he grabbed her wrist. With barely enough time to comprehend what was going on Ondine was thrust back out of the water. She cried out as Nath followed, snickering before crawling onto the sand to talk with his crush. 

"There, that's Ondine," Adrien pointed again, this time Kagami was finally able to take in her in her entirety. 

"Magnificent," she muttered as the mermaid in question swam as close as she could. The other met her halfway, the water only going up to her knees as she crouched down. She held her hand out to Ondine. 

"Hello, my name is Kagami, you are Ondine, as I've heard?" 

"Y-yeah, Ondine," she replied, shaking the hand with a (hopefully not noticable) blush. "It's a pleasure to meet you finally!" 

"Using the word 'finally' implies that you have been waiting for this. Have you been wanting to meet before our meeting here and now?" 

_Oh you have no idea._ The mermaid thought, but out loud she said, "Well, yeah, I've seen you around the beach and I've wondered what you would be like!" 

Kagami nodded and took her hand back, simply placing it on top of her other hand that was resting on her thighs; shifting her position so that she was on her knees and sitting on her legs instead of the sandy floor. 

"I hope to find out the same about you, Ondine. Hopefully a strong friendship will flourish." 

"Yeah! Yeah a friendship..." She frowned, but if it was only a friendship Kagami wanted then that was okay in her mind. 

Afterall, she would be able to get over a simple crush, right? _Right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the end was abrupt, I had no clue how to end this lol.


	9. Flower Crowns and I Love You’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ondine fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain: You should finish the next chapter of Hearthrob before it deletes! You also have your first request on RIOA extras go work on that!
> 
> Also my brain: HNNNNNNG SWORDFISH GO BRRRR

It was a rare yet peaceful moment that Ondine was able to have quiet time. No nightmares plaguing her, no worries over school, no nothing. Just her and Kagami. 

The two were lying on the redheads bed, Kagami leaning up against the headboard with Ondine resting with her head on the others thighs. In her hands was a half finished flower crown, the rest of the flowers sitting daintily by her curled up legs. 

They had been like this for an hour or two, either sitting in content silence or sharing little stories from their life. They had had a long and eventful day, so it was normal for them to just take some time to wind down. 

Right after school Kagami was waiting for the girl already, as the pool was getting cleaned that afternoon, so they were able to spend more time together. They went on a picnic in the park and they had a debate over what the best berries were, Ondine saying raspberries and Kagami hitting back with blueberries. 

After they had finished their food the two went on a walk around Paris, chatting over the little things they loved, stopping at Andres (whom of which smiled with pure glee at meeting the young couple). They found a small patch of wild flowers, Ondine getting excited and picking a punch, holding them the whole rest of the way home. 

The two had only been dating for a short time, and it was the best time the redhead had ever had after her brothers death. Now, she made a small noise in accomplishment, having finished the final flower on the crown. She sat up and turned to her girlfriend, who was just sitting with her eyes shut, but had opened them with the sudden movement. 

Ondine gave a small smile and placed the crown onto her girlfriends head, it was a little small, and was lopsided, but it was still something that made the end of Kagami’s lips perk up-even if only a little bit. 

She really was the sweetest, even if a lot of people didn’t see it. Kagami to most was hard and analytical, and she still was, but there was a more emotional part of her that most didn’t see. With Ondine’s warmth and Kagami’s slight cold, they fit together. Maybe not perfectly-they still had fights and disagreements-but they were pretty darn close. 

Ondine giggled a little and reached up to fix the lopsided crown. “A queen always needs her crown!” She declared, sitting back down on her knees once she had done what she had set out to. There were many more flowers still, but they were forgotten in favor of admiring her beautiful girlfriend. 

“Then where is yours?” Kagami responded with, dead serious. It took Ondine aback, just for the fact that she wasn’t expecting the come back. She chuckled, about to lean back to grab the rest of the flowers, when a hand suddenly being placed on her arm made her stop. 

Confused, the swimmer turned to the fencer, eyebrow raised in an unspoken question. Kagami stared straight into the soft green eyes that danced in her dreams for months, her own gaze both intimidating and loving at the same time.

“Ondine, I may not be great at feelings,” she began. “But I know for the fact that I love you.” 

Once the words left the teens mouth she wasn’t able to take them back, and she watched as the redhead processed what was said. Once she did her mood suddenly spiked higher then it was before, Ondine leaping forward to wrap her arms around the girls neck into a lung crushing hug. 

This time it was the ravenettes turn to be surprised as she awkwardly returned it, still a little stiff for the fact that she wasn’t used to all the physical affection and for the fact that it was unexpected. When Ondine let go, she didn’t stray far, cupping Kagami’s cheeks with her hands. 

She leaned forward and left a brisk and soft kiss on her lips, gently letting go of her face and moving to hold her hands. She separated their lips but leaned forward so that their foreheads were touching and their noses were close too. They stayed like that for at least a minute before Ondine turned away with a smile. 

“I love you too,” she chirped, turning back to grab more flowers to make another flower crown to match the shorters. She had no idea, however, how much Kagami’s face was red, and how much she wanted a kiss one more time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Crypt for coming up with the prompt!


End file.
